


one week later

by zaki374



Category: Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Belly Rubs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Modern Era, This ship needs more love, fluff maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaki374/pseuds/zaki374
Summary: Alucard goes into a food coma-warning this fanfic is bad
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Sebastian Michaelis
Kudos: 3





	one week later

**Author's Note:**

> again I'm warning you this is bad

"Sebastian?" Alucard said in a groggy tone Sebastian looked at him, he looked somewhat surprised when he saw that he was awake "oh! you're awake thank god you're alright" he said with a sigh of relief he then looked back at him, he looked confused "Sebastian...how long was I asleep?" he asked "a week he said plainly "A WEEK!?" he yelled "yes...tho it was more of a coma than a nap" he then put his hands on his stomach he then noticed how bloated it was "a food coma no less and my, my who knew you could drink so much blood and in one day no less" he then started rubbing his stomach "and how massive you became over the week, my dear" he then began to blush a bit and looked away Sebastian smiled at him "but that's alright with me dear" he kissed him on the cheek and he blushed a bit more "but why?" he whispered "hmm?" "Why are you on top of me?" he asked "earlier in the afternoon I was in bed on the computer and I heard you're stomach growling I thought nothing of it, it usually does that so I continued doing what I was doing until your stomach growled again it was louder than before and I still thought nothing until you're growled so loud it made the bed vibrate and you know rest" "..." "..." "...I should get off you" "no, no continue," Alucard said as he smiled a bit Sebastian giggled and smiled at him "as you wish my dear," he said as he kissed his stomach he giggled as he felt him continue


End file.
